Goddog is a palindrome
by redfirerose
Summary: Your dog isn't exactly normal, and because of it's antics you're finding your life to be a lot more interesting. Post-Pacifist. Non-Frisk. 2nd person perspective.
1. Prologue

**Red: It's been months since I've posted anything, and now I'm not even posting on the fic that needs it. I am trash. I should be working on Resurrection, but I've had that story sort of ruined for me because of life drama. In the meantime, I had this thing rolling in my head for a week now and I just needed to get it on paper quickly. Completely unedited, not in my normal writing style since I hate writing self inserts, but it flowed best this way. might change it all to 3rd person in the future. Probably won't because, again, I am trash. My update schedule is nonexistant. could be a few hours from now, could be in 9 fricking months.**

 **I do actually own Undertale. Not the rights, but I bought it on Steam, which is more than I can say of most games. Enjoy.**

You don't like dogs. Never have really. Cats were more your speed, and the idea of owning a dog seemed like a foreign impossibility, something you'd never entertained even in passing. So why the hell were you at a pet shop twenty minutes before closing staring down dog leashes and collars trying to gauge which would be the best for the white puffball tucked under your arm?

Frazzled, you still questioned the decision yourself. You never owned a dog before, you had no idea what you were doing, you weren't sure if the beast would even get along with your cat yet. But here you were, broken down to accepting the little guy into your home. Likely disrupting your peaceful, slobber free life.

It started not long after the barrier had broken. The news was flooded with the revelation that monsters were real, had been living underground for centuries before popping up like daises expecting a place in modern society like it was nothing. The main barrier had apparently been practically in your backyard, up on Mt. Ebbot, not even ten miles from your home. If it hadn't been for the military that had immediately swarmed the place, they might have even passed down your street. Not two months after the monsters had been given their camp and talks had started up with their supposedly human ambassador, your front door became the prime napping spot for the most annoying canine to walk the land.

The first day, you'd tripped right over the thing on your way out the door, drenching yourself in coffee, making you ten minutes late as you hurried to change. The damn thing hadn't even left your porch, sitting with it's tongue hanging out in a vacant doggy grin. It didn't even seem to mind being tripped over, just curling up to the side of the door and going back to sleep. It was gone when you came home, so you shook it off as being a fluke and carried on with your day, feeding your cat and blatantly trying to ignore the immediate slew of anti monster propaganda being spouted by people halfway across the country. The monsters hadn't caused a lick of trouble yet in town yet, and that's all you were concerned about.

Every day after that though, there was just more and more signs of the dog hanging around your house. Muddy paw prints littered on the front walkway. The sudden disappearance of the rabbits that had been eating all of the vegetables in your tiny back garden. Your morning paper sitting right by the front door. Even though you never read the thing, it was impressive to see the little bundle fetched and delivered from the front drive every morning.

The little acts of doggy kindness all led up to a finale even you couldn't ignore. Saturday morning had led to a very heated argument on your front lawn with your neighbor Mrs. Richards. The local government had agreed to let a few monsters start moving into the vacant houses in the community, and that had set the uptight woman off on a loud series of tirades pointed to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately close to the source as you were, sharing a fence with the unpleasant witch, you had to sit and listen until you couldn't take any more.

"Mrs. Richards, I don't care if monsters are moving in, as I'm sure I already live next to the worst ogre in living history already. I just want to get my groceries in the house without being harassed by a lonely, bigoted woman. Try to be a better woman, and maybe your husband will actually come home on time, instead of sleeping with his secretary at work." You'd hightailed it into your house before she could respond, still pissed off about having to interact with her in the first place.

The next morning her entire garden had been dug up, several of her prized yellow roses drug over to sit with your morning paper, the ends gnawed off. The very contented Pomeranian lay dead asleep next to them, it's entire underbelly and paws caked in rich dark potting soil. By the end of the day you had the thing clean and now here you were, trying to decide if leather or nylon webbing made for a better collar material.

You don't like dogs, but even you can take a hint.


	2. Kismet

**Kismet: the force behind fate, or destiny.**

 **Red: Honestly I have no real concrete plot for this story, scenarios are kind of lined up in my head and I just write them. this took me about an hour of writing and it just kind of fleshed itself out as I typed. It is unedited, but please enjoy. I write this stuff to male myself and all of you happy. I hope it brightens your day, if only a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I once again DO own Undertale, and you should too. I even beat the tile puzzle and am currently at Asgore with no deaths this run. massive personal accomplishment for me. Toby Fox owns all the legal stuff though.**

Dogs need to be walked. That was the whole point of getting a leash in the first place, right? That was something you'd have to fit into your schedule now.

At least that's what you'd thought at first. Your new hairy companion seemed to think otherwise though. It had been easy to get him in the house and cleaned up. He'd let you put the soft red collar on him with no fuss and he'd eaten the kibble you'd put down so quickly you were sure he'd choke on it. Yet when you tried to get the leash to bring him outside in the morning he'd bolted from the living room quick as lightning and you'd not been able to find him since.

The house you lived in was modest, a small home you'd decorated in neutral creams and browns with just enough space for you and your cat Itty-bit. (by enough space, it meant you had your bedroom and Itty-bit had a guest room she could call her own.) you'd furnished your living room with a comfortable leather couch and recliner in front of a simple TV entertainment set up. The kitchen was your real pride and joy, having been expanded by demolishing the wall separating it from the dining room and making a wonderfully modern shrine to the culinary arts. You'd never seen the point to having a designated dining room in your home since it was just you living there, and you'd rather eat at the kitchen island anyway. Cooking was the fun part, eating the results was just the satisfying cherry on top that proved the endeavor worthwhile.

There weren't many places to hide in, both bedroom doors were closed and the only furniture big enough to hide a dog had already been checked. Itty-bit lay stretched out on the couch not bothered by your searching in the least. A thumping at the door derailed your poking around behind the bathroom door and you shuffled quickly to check on it. The neighborhood was a pretty good one, but sometimes the kids from down the street would come by and play juvenile pranks.

Poking your head out you checked around for the noise only to be faced with the smug doggy grin of your new pet and the morning paper. You felt your face slacken a bit in confusion as you had no dog door. Your front door had been dead bolted until you'd opened it just now, and you knew for a fact that your back door and windows were all secured shut as well. There should be no way for him to be outside, and yet there he was.

A quick 'woof' and trotted circle snapped you back to attention just as the pup decided it was clearly time for some real exercise. He bolted off down the drive way before you could even think about attaching the leash in your hand. A quickly uttered curse was out your mouth before you slammed the door closed behind you and took off after the white streak bounding down the sidewalk.

You'd just decided to take the thing in and already it was trying to escape. Didn't it want to live with you? All of the weird occurrences pointed towards some cosmic influence telling you to pay attention to this dog and the moment you do it decides to somehow run away and taunt you about it. Your sides ached and your breathing was already short two blocks from your house. The tiny yips coming from ahead kept you on your path and somehow you never lost sight of your escapee despite your slowing pace. Just when you felt like you'd have to give up and keel over to pass out and/or die, the dog finally stopped, turning to run into a yard and rolling into the grass in front of a rather delighted looking ten year old child.

You gasped in air hungrily before approaching the runaway, leash somehow still gripped in your hand. The … Boy? Girl? It was hard to tell really, with the brown bob cut and rather androgynous features. The child anyway was holding a stick lightly and waving it for the dog to follow. They looked up at you with a toothy smile and gestured to the dog and then to you. At first you were confused. You had a moment where you were sure that this was the dogs real owner and the universe was just pranking you some how. The thought left you feeling strangely let down. The kid pointed to you and then snapped their fingers twice. After a confused moment you suddenly recognized the gestures their hands were making. Sign-language, very basic signs at least, posing a question.

 _Your dog?_

You nodded, unsure if the child was deaf and could hear your response or not. You quickly caught the distracted mutt and clipped the leash to it's collar before it could run again. You raised your hand flat to your chin and dipped it out, in the easy motion for _Thank you._

Their eyes lit up at the gesture dropping the stick to use both hands to reply quickly in what could easily be defined as babbling.

 _You sign? Most people I know are just learning. I just moved here with my mom last week. I like your dog. What's his name?_

You smiled at the enthusiasm. Letting out a soft chuckle you made sure the leash was secure around your wrist before replying.

 _I learned growing up. Welcome to the neighborhood._ You paused, glancing to the dog who was now laying in the grass with the stick held in its jaws. You still hadn't named him, calling him beast in your head as a last ditch resistance against being a dog-owner. A name flashed through your head quickly and for some reason the idea of calling him by anything else seemed suddenly wrong. You lifted your hands back up and continued to sign.

 _His name is Toby._

The child nodded with a serious expression as if agreeing that was a very fine name for a dog to have. _My name is Frisk. Would you like to come inside and meet my mom?_

You glanced down at your self, recognizing that after your impromptu morning sprint, you might not be in the best state to be making a good first impression. Besides, didn't this kid have any sense of self preservation? You hadn't even told them your name and already they were opening their home to you. You decided to rectify at least part of that problem by giving your name as was only polite before continuing.

 _Maybe later. I need to bring Toby home first and I'm sure if you just moved you're still getting settled._ _I_ _f you want, I can come back later on today to visit... so long as your mom says it's okay?_

Frisk nodded eagerly and bolted inside before poking their head back out and giving two thumbs up. You returned the gesture, charmed and a bit surprised that you were genuinely enjoying having this conversation with a ten year old, more than you enjoyed most conversations with people your own age these days.

The little brunette pointed finger guns at you and gave a wink before skittering back inside and closing the door. Cheeky little tyke was a flirt weren't they? You grinned and tugged on the leash lightly, pleased that Toby actually got up and started trotting back towards home with out any further prompting.

You'd get in a quick shower and then figure out a good house warming gift for your new found neighbors. If they were still unpacking they probably didn't have many groceries or time to put together a solid dinner, and you fully believed there was no better way to bond then over some good food. Excited to get to cooking as you always were, you added a little spring to your step to hasten your way home, a suddenly much more behaved Toby wagging happily by your side.

He probably had planned the whole thing, the sly dog.

 **Red: Itty-Bit is a real cat for those wondering. She's one of my cats and she likes to try and lay on the keyboard while I type this up. You are all very lucky I give you this cat, she's an absolute sweetheart that cuddles and purrs and basically does nothing else but share kitty love. Cherish this cat! (I understand the irony of praising my cat to what is probably a reading audience of dog-lovers given the nature of this fic. Gonna do it anyway.)**

 **Thank you to all of those who have Favorited, Followed, or Reviewed this fic. It means a lot to see that people are reading this.**


	3. Cooking is the best way to make friends

Dogs need to be fed. This part of your routine would be easy to adapt to, since putting down some kibble could be done at the same time you fed your cat. You filled up both pets bowls and stored the food bags away before turning to your own pantry to figure out what you could pull together for your new neighbors. You berated yourself mildly for not thinking about possible food allergies or even how many people you'd be feeding. Frisk had only mentioned a mother, but maybe they had siblings? Well, making more food than needed was better than not having enough, and they could surely use the leftovers while they unpacked and got used to the town.

You dug around pulling out the goat meat you'd been planning on making into curry. It'd take several hours, first to marinate, and then to fully cook. You'd been playing with Indian spices at home recently, looking for inspiration in different flavor profiles. You'd just grabbed a lime to start off a marinade when Toby began barking loudly, zooming into the room on his little paws, skidding once he hit the slick kitchen tiles.

"Toby, the meat is not for you! Your food is in the bowl." you chastised, trying to calm the canine that was now jumping on all fours in front of you, front paws scrabbling against your leg. The yips grew louder, and you tried to figure out a way to calm him down before he managed to claw through the fabric of your pants. He stopped suddenly, sitting down and panting loudly as he stared blankly right up at you as if he hadn't just thrown a fit for the past five minutes. A wave of vertigo hit you out of nowhere as you looked down at his black eyes, and you leaned over the counter space to try and stabilize yourself. Your heart beat quickly, frightening you at the negative feelings you were being smothered in.

The thought of serving goat meat suddenly seemed repulsive, and you hastily turned to shove the meat back in the refrigerator. Having it near you right now just made you feel uneasy for some reason and you shot a quick glance back at your dog who now seemed perfectly content to go and eat from his food bowl. The negative pressure was let up immediately, making you even more unsettled at the strength of the attack.

Sudden dizzy spells weren't something you were accustomed to dealing with, and you were shaken by the episode you'd just endured. It felt similar to what you'd felt earlier when naming Toby, but the deep rooted feeling of wrongness this had sparked seemed much more foreboding. You felt as if you'd somehow avoided having a truly bad time. Not wanting to think about it any deeper, for fear that the pressure would return, you decided you could make a vegetarian curry just as easily and not risk going near the goat meat again.

Gathering up the rest of your ingredients, you prepped and dropped them into one of your large stew pots. You set it on the stoves burner to simmer the curry on low heat. Moving to grab your tablet, you settled down at the breakfast island to watch some silly YouTube videos and relax while keeping an eye on the dinner. You still needed to get changed and ready to head back over to Frisks, but that could wait since you had a few hours on your hands. No need to risk dirtying nice clothes when there was still cooking to be done. No matter how good you were at it, cooking always had the potential to be a messy pastime.

Itty-bit hopped up onto the chair beside you with a small mew, nudging your elbow until you moved it and let her onto your lap. You stroked her fur gently before scratching under her chin, setting her off into deep rumbling purrs. Toby watched from the floor and with a small huff settled himself on your feet. You smiled and let the moment settle you back into a state of calm, pushing the odd events of the day to the back of your mind. For now you could just enjoy the smell of good cooking and the warmth of your pets.

–

You were showered, dressed, and both of your pets would be fine for the rest of the night until you got home. The curry was just off the burner and still hot, sealed in a covered container and zipped into a thermal carrying bag that would keep it warm and also help secure it for travel as you walked back to Frisks home. You'd made rice to go with it, and packed that up as well. You hadn't really told them you'd be bringing dinner, but hopefully it would be a useful gift. You looked at the sky which was already darkening and tried to think of things to talk about as you walked, not wanting to fall into awkward silence and tip Frisks family off about your social awkwardness too early on.

The house was much like the others in the community, all following the same basic layouts. This one was a pale yellow with green shutters and a front lawn that looked perfect for cultivating a garden if they ever decided to do so. There was a cute little flowerpot on the front porch you could see, though it appeared to be empty at the moment.

You checked that you were presentable, tugging your coat straight and making sure the curry hadn't leaked before knocking on the front door sharply. You'd barely taken your hand from the door before it opened, a beaming Frisk stepping aside and ushering you in quickly. The living room was still very bare, and just as you'd suspected, there were moving boxes stacked neatly against the far wall out of the way. It seemed warm and cozy despite the lack of decoration, making you feel like maybe this wouldn't be as awkward as you thought it would.

"Frisk? Is your friend here? I heard the front door open." You turned towards the voice where a beautiful monster woman was just coming from the kitchen. Soft white fur covered her completely, save for two dainty horns that curved up from her head. Her hands and feet seemed to be large fluffy paws, where you'd half expected hooves. Because even though she was standing upright and was at least a head taller than you, she was obviously a goat-woman.

Your knees grew weak at the thought of the disaster you'd avoided and it took a moment to realize that this woman must be Frisks mother, though you hadn't the slightest idea of how that worked. You also realized that she was staring right back at you, just as confused. Oh no. had she said something while you were spacing out?

"Uh, hi." you mumbled out gripping the carrying strap on your shoulder. You cleared your throat and introduced yourself, glancing over at Frisk before looking back at the monster woman. "I live a few blocks down, and your... child Frisk helped me catch my dog this morning. I thought it would be good to stop by and welcome you to the community properly. Moving is a hard process, and I know it's difficult to eat normally when everything is still packed up, so I brought you some dinner as a... housewarming gift?" you'd started out confident but began to question yourself as the goat lady seemed to still just watch on confusedly. Did monsters speak different language? It hadn't been mentioned on TV, but you couldn't trust the media these days. At the mention of food however, she seemed to perk up.

"Oh goodness, how kind of you! I'm so sorry, I've forgotten my manners completely. My name is Toriel. Forgive me, when Frisk had told me about you this morning, I had assumed you were a child as well. I was about to order pizza, since it seems to be very popular with children up here, but It will be nice to have something home cooked instead."

You relaxed at her calming attitude, enough to feel a bit more candid. "I'll admit, when Frisk mentioned meeting you, I wasn't expecting, well..." you didn't want to seem rude, though you were being honest. "I wasn't expecting a Momster." You chuckled hoping it wouldn't offend the regal looking lady.

It worked, Toriel started laughing and didn't stop until she had tears leaking out of her eyes. "Oh my goodness, well, I suppose we're both even then." You set the carrier on the table and began to unpack the contents.

"I didn't know if you had any allergies or dietary restrictions, so I made curry and rice. It's vegetarian, and gluten free, and non dairy." and absolutely has no goat meat in it whatsoever, you added in your mind, relieved that whatever force of nature had struck you today had saved you from offending what seemed to be a very sweet goat-mom.

"it sounds wonderful," Toriel popped open the lid to the curry and her face dropped a bit in surprise before brightening even more. "And it smells delicious! I've never eaten this dish before, but if it tastes half as good as it smells, I know I'll want the recipe for it."

Talking about food always made you happy. Frisk was bustling around setting the table, so you didn't mind continuing your conversation with Toriel. "Well, curry is a really flexible meal. It's made tons of different ways, so you can really experiment and add whatever you want to it. This one is mostly cauliflower and potato as a base, with other vegetables helping to carry it."

"Oh my, I wonder if it would work well with snails?" Toriel seemed oblivious to Frisks sudden grossed out look at the mention of snail meat. It seemed odd to you to put them in curry, but eating snails wasn't too abnormal on it's own. Plenty of people would shell out a lot of money to eat escargot.

"I've never cooked snails before, though I know there are several ways to cook them in french cuisine. Maybe with the right spices it would work." You offered. Frisk seemed unamused at your suggestions. You signed a quick sorry to them when Toriel was distracted by another knocking on the door.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot that some of our friends were invited to come over tonight. They'll be moving into the neighborhood this week as well, and this is their first time coming over to see what it looks like." You assumed these friends must be monsters too, if they hadn't even seen the community they would be living in before moving. They must not have much of a place to go back to, you knew most monsters were living in tents in the camp set aside for them while talks were still going on.

"I guess it's a good thing I made a lot then, isn't it? I can leave if you'd prefer..." You offered before Toriel cut you off, already heading for the door. "Nonsense! The more the merrier, and it'll be good for these two to make some new friends around here to help them around. Besides, you were so kind to bring us dinner, it would be rude if you couldn't even eat any of it."

You sat down at the table at Frisks prompting watching as they bolted from the room to greet the newcomers. Left alone for the moment you had a chance to regather yourself and brace for whatever was next to come. You schooled your face into something you hoped looked cheerful and welcoming, looking down at the meal you'd made sitting before you. With any luck it'd win over some new friends and you'd go home without embarrassing yourself.

Maybe if your dog were here things would go better. Because that had worked out so well so far.


	4. Monster mash dinner party

The guests Toriel had mentioned were two honest-to-god skeletons. The neighborhood would be getting skeletons, and frankly you couldn't wait to see the look on your neighbors face when she first saw them walking down the street. You managed to keep a straight face when they were ushered into the dining room by an overexcited Frisk. The taller of the two had an energy that seemed infectious, and you could swear that his eyesockets actually sparkled when Toriel introduced you.

"ANOTHER HUMAN HAS COME TO MARVEL AT THE GREAT PAPYRUS! CLEARLY WHEN HEARING THAT THE MASCOT OF MONSTERS WOULD BE MAKING AN APPEARANCE, YOU COULD NOT STAY AWAY. I UNDERSTAND HUMAN. I AM VERY GREAT." You felt as if your arm would be yanked out of socket with how hard he was shaking your hand, but somehow you couldn't be upset at someone who seemed so genuine and nice.

"Uh, yes?" Before you could say more, he picked up one of the plates of curry, eying it curiously.

"HOW STRANGE. YOUR PASTA SEEMS TO BE VERY SHORT, AND THE SAUCE IS LIKE NOTHING I'VE SEEN BEFORE." You looked over at Toriel to see her and the shorter skeleton hiding their giggles, offering no help whatsoever.

"Well, it's not pasta, it's rice. It grows like that. Um, and the sauce is a vegetable curry. I just thought it would be good to, uh, bring a gift?" the others had sat down by now and seemed ready to begin eating, Papyrus perched on the chair beside yours. The shorter skeleton sat across from you beside Frisk and his smile seemed to grow even wider at your statement.

"it must be really rice to have your fans try to curry favor with you, eh bro?" Papyrus stiffened at the pun and turned to focus on his brother.

"SANS. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PUNS AT THE DINNER TABLE?" He set the plate down with a clunk and crossed his arms, looking rather put out.

Toriel hid a tiny bleated laugh behind her paw. Were all monsters this adorable? Oh, you'd be in trouble if they were, you already felt rather warm and fuzzy just being around these three. "Please Papyrus, it is alright. There's no need to be so steamed."

Papyrus flinched reflexively, but it seemed he wouldn't try to stop Toriel from punning in her own home. "I SUPPOSE I SHALL LET IT PASS THIS ONCE." He groused, making it seem like he was doing a huge favor. His attitude dropped once he took a bite of the curry and if his eyes had sparkled before, now they glowed. You imagined you could even see a faint orange tint taking up the space around his head, and were those roses blooming in the background? You needed to stop with the late night shojo binges, clearly they were affecting you. 

"HUMAN, THIS IS VERY GOOD. ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY OWN COOKING!" You turned pink at the praise, glancing around the table to see Frisk shoveling the food in their mouth. Even Toriel seemed to be enjoying the food and it sent a flush of pleasure through you. This was why you loved cooking so much.

"Ah, I'm a chef. I have a restaurant just outside of town. I just really like cooking, so I decided to make it my career." It was more than a career, it was your whole life's passion, and opening your own restaurant had been the best thing you'd ever chosen to do. "It's connected to the planetarium up on the northern bluffs of Mt. Ebott."  
Sans hadn't been paying much attention you noticed, but he tilted his head at this. "Planetarium?"

Monsters had been sealed away for centuries, and you suddenly realized they probably didn't know much about the surface. You felt embarrassed at how much you'd assumed, but they were so easy to talk to, you'd forgotten that this was a race that, according to all the reports, only knew about human culture from the garbage that managed to find it's way underground.

"A planetarium is a place that's dedicated to observing the stars and planets. Mt. Ebott has one of the strongest telescopes in the country, and they have a huge projector room that runs shows teaching about space exploration and constellations, it's really nice."

Sans grinned and nudged Frisk. "we outta check it out sometime eh kiddo? sounds stellar."

"Oh, it's out of this world. You have to come by sometime after you've all finished moving. I'd be happy to reserve you a table any time you want." You really liked the idea of having these monsters around. Already you were comfortable with them and their big personalities. "Speaking of moving, Toriel said you hadn't gotten to see your new house yet?" You were more than happy to steer the conversation away from yourself, not wanting the whole night to be derailed and focused on you when they already had made prior plans.

"us monsters are being granted housing in the area from several equal rights groups. we have some choice about where we live, but most of it is being taken care of for us, so we haven't gotten to see the place in person yet." Sans explained. "paps and i are moving in a few streets from here. daffysomething street."

"Daffodil. All the streets are named after flowers." You beamed. "I know exactly where you're moving. There's only one house on Daffodil that's vacant. We can go look at it tonight if you like." You hoped they'd take the offer. The only house for sale was the one right across the street from you, and you desperately wanted to spook the awful woman next door.

"Maybe sometime during the day. It's already dark out, and we wouldn't want to start off on the wrong foot by scaring anyone this late at night." Toriel was speaking carefully, but there was a thin note of iron in her tone that brooked no argument. You couldn't possibly fight that, even though scaring people was exactly what you wanted to do. You understood though, monsters were still in a delicate position, and stirring trouble was the last thing they needed.

"You're right." You agreed, a bit let down. Dinner had been finished for a few minutes now and you probably should be getting home before it got too late. "I hate to dine and dash, but it is pretty dark out, and I need to head home. You can keep the leftovers, I made extra so you'd have something to hold you over..." You felt a bit awkward excusing yourself from what had been such a nice evening.

"Thank you dear, it was so nice to have you over." Toriel assured you. "It's almost Frisks bedtime anyway." you stood and gathered up your carrier, holding still so Frisk could clamber off their chair and hug you around your legs goodbye. They gestured quickly as they let go, asking for your number and at the prompt, Papyrus seemed to perk to attention as well.

"YES HUMAN, I TOO WOULD LIKE TO EXCHANGE PHONE NUMBERS! WE CAN GET TOGETHER AND MAKE SPAGHETTI! UNDYNE WILL SURELY LIKE TO MEET ANOTHER PERSON THAT ENJOYS COOKING AS WELL!" You didn't know who this Undyne person was, but so far these monsters hadn't been anything other than pleasant company, and you weren't opposed to meeting more. You quickly input your phone number into both phones, before hugging the small child again. Toriel escorted you to the door and you wondered if she held everyone's hand like this when leading them around. It was cute and you felt a little bit like a little kid again as she patted your head goodbye. You weren't offended and she was just such a, well such a mom, that you couldn't be anything other than charmed.

You were halfway home when your phone buzzed. Glancing at the text you easily could tell it was Papyrus from the all caps it was written in. seems even in writing he had to be loud.

-HUMAN, PLEASE ADD THIS NUMBER TO YOUR CONTACTS!

Another slew of texts came in rapid succession.

-BY THE WAY THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

-I FORGOT TO MENTION IT IN MY FIRST TEXT.

-BUT I'M SAYING IT NOW, SO YOU KNOW THAT IT IS ALRIGHT TO ADD IT BECAUSE IT IS ME.

-NYEH HEH HEH- PAPYRUS.

You added the number as you unlocked your front door, ready to head to bed where a little white dog was curled up and drooling on your pillows. Maybe Toby would enjoy having the skeleton brothers as neighbors.

After all, dogs love bones, right?


End file.
